Juste un aveu
by artcolor
Summary: Quand Merlin a du courage. Léger M


Juste un aveu

Arthur et Merlin

Où Merlin a du courage.

Encore une nouvelle journée qui commence pensa merlin qui venait de se réveiller alors qu'il aurait du être au près d'Arthur et lui servir son petit déjeuner. Quand il eu conscience qu'il était en retard, il se dépêcha de s'habiller, dit bonjour à Gaius et s'en alla vers les cuisines.

Plateau en main, il arriva devant la porte du prince, il frappa puis entra. Arthur était déjà levé, il regardait par la fenêtre et semblait agacé.

- Votre petit déjeuner, Sir

- Je l'ai déjà prit et je te signale que tu es en retard, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'attendre indéfiniment ?

Cette remarque fit mal à Merlin. A chaque problème il l'aidait de son mieux et il ne le remerciait jamais. Il n'avait qu'à se trouver un autre serviteur s'il n'était pas content.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Oups, il avait pensé tout haut.

- Rien, je n'ai rien dit, Sir.

- Dans ce cas prépare mon armure, et dépêche toi.

- Oui, je le fais de ce pas.

La vraie raison de ses retards n'était pas sa bêtise, c'était plutôt les rêves qu'il faisait et qu'il l'empêchait de se rendormir correctement, des rêves avec Arthur qui n'était plus vraiment prince à ce moment là. Depuis que Merlin avait découvert ses sentiments pour Arthur, il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec lui déjà qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Merlin ! Sors de tes pensées et dépêches toi bon sang !

Une fois l'armure mise, Arthur s'en alla encore plus énerver que depuis l'arrivée de Merlin. Il décida de prendre un peu d'avance sur ses taches pour avoir un peu plus de temps pour lui, mais à ce moment Arthur revint pour le prévenir qu'ils partaient tout de suite pour aller combattre une créature qui rodait dans une forêt plus à l'est. Il suivit alors Arthur dans la cour où les chevaux étaient déjà prêts.

- Où se trouve cette créature ?

- Il nous faudra deux jours pour atteindre la forêt où elle a été vue.

Plusieurs minutes, où Merlin n'avait pas parlé une seule fois, passèrent jusqu'au moment où :

- Arthur ?

- Oui ?

- Que pensez-vous des couples homosexuelles ?

Arthur s'étrangla en entendant la question et regarda Merlin d'un air surpris. Merlin espéra un instant ne pas vraiment avoir demandé ça mais vu le regard d'Arthur, il était sur qu'il l'avait fait.

- Merlin ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

- Oui désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, sil vous plait, oubliez cette question.

Il y eu un silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit. Merlin n'osait plus regarder Arthur et celui-ci paraissait gêné.

- Je fais chercher du bois, déclara le prince après quelques minutes.

- Je vais chercher une rivière pour nous prendre de l'eau.

- Bien, fut la seule chose qu'il répondit avant de partir.

POV Arthur :

''_Que pensez-vous des couples homosexuelles '' _pourquoi Merlin lui avait il posé cette question ?

- Je vais aller lui demander tout sera plus simple après, oui c'est ce que je vais faire… oui... je vais faire ça…

Merlin est déjà là, c'est le bon moment pour lui poser la question.

- Merlin ?

- Oui ? demanda t il hésitant

- Je…heu…tu…Est ce que tu as trouvé beaucoup d'eau ?

Quel idiot !

- Oui assez pour nous deux.

- Ah dans ce cas c'est bien.

Je suis vraiment pathétique, même pas capable de lui poser une simple question. Je vais m'occuper du feu, je lui demanderais pendant le repas.

Fin POV Arthur.

Pendant le repas, Arthur n'avait pas réussi à lui demander mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dormir, il osa enfin.

- Merlin, je voulais te demander pourquoi tu m'avais posé cette question tout à l'heure ?

Il l'avait dit d'un coup.

- Euh… pour faire la conversation.

- Es-tu sur ?

- Vous doutez de moi ?

- Non, c'est juste que je pensai que cela te concernait.

- Est ce que cela vous poserez un problème ?

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Dans ce cas, oui ça me concerne.

Le courage de Merlin avait toujours impressionné Arthur, même si il avait beaucoup de courage, il ne pense pas qu'il pourrait avouer que ça le concernait aussi même si il avait confiance en Merlin.

- Et vous ?

Oui, il avait définitivement vraiment beaucoup de courage.

- Oui.

C'était sorti tout seul.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Votre père le sait.

- Non.

- Qui le sait ?

- Personne.

- Et Arthur ?

- Oui Merlin ?

- Depuis combien le savez-vous ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire que c'était depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

Pourquoi avait il relancé la conversation ?

- Depuis que je vous connais.

Il en révélait trop, il ne fallait pas qu'Arthur sache ses sentiments même si la chose en elle-même ne le dérangeait pas ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne le rejetterait pas parce qu'il a des sentiments pour lui.

- Oh. Fut la seule chose qu'il put dire. Nous devrions dormir maintenant, bonne nuit Merlin.

- Bonne nuit Arthur.

Serait-il possible que Merlin est des sentiments pour lui ?, Arthur s'endormit sur cette question.

Quand le jour se leva, Arthur se réveilla, bizarrement Merlin était déjà levé et avait commencé à ranger les affaires pour pouvoir partir dès qu'Arthur serait près.

- Tu es bien matinal, mon cher Merlin.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Depuis quand Arthur se préoccupait de lui de cette façon ?

- Est-ce que l'on peut partir ou désirez vous faire quelque chose de spécial ?

- A quoi penses tu en disant ça ?

Merlin rougit et Arthur le vit, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Si je faisais quelque chose de déplacé, promets tu de rester mon serviteur ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Arthur s'approcha de Merlin, lui caressa la joue de la main approcha son visage doucement mais Merlin, ne pouvant plus attendre approcha son visage et toucha ses lèvres. C'était un baiser doux et timide mais qui devint rapidement sauvage et remplit de désir. Par manque de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et Merlin éclata de rire.

- Idiot lui dit Arthur en souriant et encore rouge à cause de leur baiser.

Après quelques heures de marche et à cause de la chaleur, Merlin demanda haletant,

- Est-ce encore loin ? Je n'en peux plus.

Arthur qui lui aussi mourrait de chaud répondit qu'il y avait encore trois petites heures à tenir.

- Vous rigolez ? Trois heures pour moi c'est long en plus je meurs de chaud.

- Arrête de te plaindre, moi aussi j'ai chaud mais j'évite de parler ça me permet de moins me fatiguer, tu devrais en faire de même.

- Si vous avez chaud, enlevez votre armure.

- Et si nous rencontrons la créature alors que mon torse est nu ?

- Vous venez de dire qu'il nous restait trois heures avant d'avoir une chance de rencontrer cette créature.

- Bon chut maintenant tu te fatigues pour rien.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi j'enlève mon haut.

Arthur se retourna pour regarder Merlin mais celui-ci cacha son torse avec sa chemise.

- Ce que tu peux être pudique.

- Je ne suis pas aussi musclé que vous.

- Merci du compliment Merlin.

Quelques heures plus tard, Arthur avait enfin décidé d'enlever son armure et c'est à ce moment là que Merlin décida d'aller à sa hauteur.

- Vous voyez si vous m'aviez écouté vous auriez moins chaud.

- Tais toi et si tu continue de parler je te jette dans le lac, dit Arthur avec un sourire croyant qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de le faire taire, mais il se trompait.

- Un lac ? Et si on se baignait ?

- J'espère que tu rigoles, tu crois vraiment que nous avons le temps pour ça ?

- Oui, il vaut mieux être en forme pour combattre une créature.

- J'avoue que tu as raison, ça ne nous fera pas de mal.

Arrivés au lac, ils se dépêchèrent d'enlever les vêtements qu'ils leur restaient mais bien sur sans se regarder, qui sait ce qu'il arriverait si ils posaient leur regard sur l'autre.

Une fois dans l'eau, Arthur regarda Merlin qui s'amusait et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre par la taille. Merlin parut surpris et se retira de l'emprise d'Arthur.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Si pour toi ce n'était qu'un baiser j'accepte de ne pas aller plus loin.

- Quand vous dites aller plus loin, vous parlez de…

- Oui, faire l'amour.

- En fait, je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant.

- Avec un garçon ?

- Non avec qui que ce soit.

- Oh, mais est ce que tu veux rester avec moi ?

- Oui.

- Alors, on ira à ton rythme.

Tout en disant ça il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Merlin répondit au baiser avec joie.

- Merci.

Arthur sourit et l'instant d'après il redevint comme avant.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut y aller, allez dépêche toi Merlin.

Merlin soupira mais ne bougea pas.

- C'est incroyable à quel point tu peux être pudique.

- Attendez moi plus loin j'arrive.

Arthur partit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un peu plus loin, on apercevait le début d'une forêt.

- Nous y voila.

-C'est pas trop tôt, le chemin est tellement long et puis…

- Merlin ! Ne recommence pas à te plaindre sil te plait.

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et directement, ils entendirent le cri d'une bête surement grande. Ils avancèrent et ils la virent à travers les arbres. Arthur descendit de son cheval et prit son épée suivit de merlin.

Le combat avait duré un petit moment mais aidé de Merlin, Arthur était sorti vainqueur.

- Vous vous êtes très bien battu.

- Merci Merlin.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer maintenant.

- En effet.

Ils se mirent donc en route tout en discutant de tout et de rien mais la nuit arriva vite.

- Nous allons nous arrêter pour la nuit.

- Comme d'habitude, de toute façon nous nous arrêtons toujours la nuit.

- Pourquoi cette remarque pertinente Merlin ? Dit Arthur avec le sourire.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Répondit-il agacé.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je n'ai rien, je suis juste fatigué, je vais aller me coucher bonne nuit.

- Tu ne veux pas manger ?

- Non.

- Comme tu voudras.

POV d'Arthur :

Je me demande pourquoi il est comme ça, je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal. Je lui demanderai demain, il a l'air bien endormi.

Fin POV d'Arthur.

Arthur et Merlin étaient en route et ne s'adressaient pas du tout la parole.

- J'ai toujours cru que le silence avec toi était apaisant mais je me rends compte qu'il est aussi agaçant que quand tu parles.

- Ah.

- Bon qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Rien.

- Tu mens.

- Et comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

- Ca se voit, alors dis moi.

- Je me suis juste dit que quand nous rentrerons à Camelot, notre relation n'aura aucun sens.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Arthur réfléchissez un peu, vous êtes un prince et je suis un serviteur et un garçon.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligé de nous montrer.

- Ce n'est pas cela que je veux.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Je sais.

- Désolé Merlin.

- Ca n'a aucune importance.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un moment mais Arthur voyant que Merlin était triste lui demanda :

- Quelles sont les choses que tu aimes ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Arthur l'incita à répondre d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous aime, j'aime me baigner comme vous avez pu le voir, j'aime me balader à cheval et ne pas être obligé de rentrer tout de suite, ce genre de petites choses.

Arthur paraissait très étonné.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Qu'a tu dis en premier ?

- Que j'aimais me baigner.

Mais là il se souvint qu'il avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

- Arthur je suis désolé je ne voulais pas le dire.

- Tu…Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

La réponse fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Merlin, il était tellement heureux.

- Depuis combien de temps ressens tu cela pour moi ?

- Depuis le labyrinthe et l'histoire de la licorne.

- Moi aussi.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à apercevoir Camelot.

- Enfin nous sommes revenus.

- Tu peux le dire Merlin, je suis épuisé.

- Votre père vous a sûrement fait préparer un banquet.

- Je sais mais je pense qu'il comprendra que je suis un peu fatigué.

- Oui je pense aussi.

Arrivé dans la cour du château, Arthur descendit de son cheval et rentra suivit de Merlin.

- Arthur, je suis content que tu sois rentré, j'ai fait préparer un grand repas.

Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, sans vous vexer père, je suis épuisé.

- Oui bien sur, j'aurais du y pensé. Très bien alors repose-toi bien.

- Oui merci père.

- Merlin prépare moi un bain, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

- Tout de suite, Sir.

- Tu peux m'appeler Arthur quand on est seul.

- D'accord, Arthur.

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Merlin était un vrai délice, c'est pour ça qu'il avait voulu qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

- C'est prêt.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

Il enleva sa serviette et se mit dedans, il souffla d'apaisement.

- Ahhh, c'est tellement agréable.

Merlin s'était assis et attendait qu'il sorte mais Arthur lui proposa quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru.

- Et si tu me rejoignais ?

- Euh je ne sais pas trop.

- Allez Merlin arrêtes de stresser et viens, tu l'as bien mérité toi aussi.

- D'accord mais vous ne me regardez pas.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer.

- C'est bon vous pouvez ouvrir.

Merlin avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse et ne semblait pas près à les enlever.

- Merlin détends toi et mets toi dos à moi.

Il se retourna.

- Contre moi Merlin.

- Arthur je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Ne discute pas et viens.

- D'accord.

Merlin s'approcha d'Arthur et colla son dos à son torse, ce dernier était chaud, Merlin soupira d'aise il avait vraiment de la chance d'être là, les mains d'Arthur le firent sortir de ses pensées.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je te touche le torse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Mais je ne sais pas, arrête de poser des questions et profite.

Arthur était vraiment très doux dans ses gestes et Merlin ne tarda pas à poser sa tête contre son torse. Arthur sourit à cette vision, il était content que Merlin se soit enfin détendu et ait posé la tête contre son torse, il en profita pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Est-ce que tu es détendu ?

La voix suave d'Arthur fit frémir Merlin.

-Oui.

- Tant mieux.

Arthur commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, voyant que Merlin ne le repoussait pas, il caressa son torse puis remonta vers les tétons qu'il toucha du bout des doigts, Merlin trembla car il était très sensible. Sentant cela Arthur en prit un entre deux doigts et fit des rotations, il entendit Merlin gémir ce qui lui donna envie d'aller plus loin. Il redescendit ses mains vers son bas ventre et le caressa, Merlin trembla encore, il était tellement proche de cet endroit si sensible. Arthur sentit sa virilité durcir et Merlin la sentit aussi, il bougea brusquement voulant sortir mais Arthur lui retint le bras.

- Reste, s'il te plait.

Merlin savait qu'il avait ressentit du plaisir alors il décida de rester, il se rassit et sentit qu'Arthur bandait toujours. Ca le gênait un peu au début mais après plusieurs caresses lui aussi avait eu ce problème. Arthur décida de le soulager, il le prit dans sa main et commença de lents vas et viens puis ils devinrent plus rapide et Merlin finit par jouir dans l'eau. Il reposa sa tête contre le torse d'Arthur, il se sentait bien dans ses bras musclé, il commençait à s'endormir quand Arthur le réveilla pour lui dire qu'il dormirait avec lui cette nuit.

Ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite cette nuit là, ils avaient beaucoup mieux à faire…


End file.
